prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Marshall
Jenna Cavanaugh, 'but goess by either her real mother/father's name as '''Jenna Marshall, '''is the younger stepsister of Toby Cavanaugh. She was blinded in a supposed prank played by Alison DiLaurentis that was intended for Toby, but went horribly wrong. Alison claimed that Toby was spying on her and her friends through their bedroom window (which Toby later denies). She set his garage ablaze using fireworks with the help of her friends, injuring Jenna, rather than Toby. It ultimately damages her eyesight, until mid season two, she got a surgery to correct it. There is however some ambiguity regarding who the prank was intended for, since Alison knew perfectly well that Toby wasn't spying on them, and Ali was shown in "The First Secret" as being intimidated by Jenna, so it's speculated that Jenna was Alison's intended target and that she just made up the story of Toby peeping so that the other four Liars would go along with the prank. Jenna regains her sight at the end of season 2. Biography In October 2008, Jenna moved to Rosewood after her mother married Toby's father. She quickly became popular and admired by many. Alison became worried that Jenna could become the new Queen Bee of Rosewood and offered Jenna to join her group of friends, which Jenna rejected. This led to a long-term rivalry/hatred between the two. Jenna is a very sexual, aggressive, and manipulating person, forcing her step-brother Toby into a sexual relationship with her. After being blinded by Alison and her friends, Jenna developed a hatred and grudge against all of the Liars, a grudge which still stands today. Jenna seems to have been involved with the N.A.T. Club while Alison was still alive. She was not sorry for Alison's passing and has continued to spy on the Liars to make sure her secrets not be revealed. In late Season 2, Jenna got surgery which returned her vision to her. Now with popular jock Noel Kahn as her boyfriend, Jenna is on her way to regaining her popularity and power. Jenna, when still blind, was made to believe that Garrett killed Alison. Throughout the entire series thus far, Jenna thought she knew how Alison was killed. However, what she thought she knew was incorrect. Season 1 Pilot Jenna is seen being carried into Alison's funeral by Toby. He later carries her out when it is finished. The Jenna Thing Jenna's story is introduced in her eponymous episode, "The Jenna Thing," where the details of the prank Alison played, eventually blinding Jenna, are revealed. It was shown that Toby lied to the police about the incident, accepting responsibility for the garage explosion, as Alison blackmailed him by saying that she would tell everyone about his inappropriate relationship with Jenna, thus making "The Jenna Thing" a huge secret for the Liars who were accomplices to Alison's prank. Following the accident, Jenna had spent time in a hospital and attended a school for the blind the next year. In the episode, "The Jenna Thing," Aria invites Jenna to sit with her and the others in the school cafeteria. It is an awkward lunch, as Jenna purposefully frightens the girls makes reference to the group's changed dynamic since Alison's death. The girls are silent as they flashback to the fateful events of that night. At one point, Jenna breaks the silence by picking up Spencer's beeping phone, when she receives a text, with Spencer paranoid to receive a text from "'A" with Jenna in such close proximity. Obviously, no one found out about "The Jenna Thing," but with Toby knowing, they could never be sure about when the secret was going to slip and if "A'" would ever play that card. After having refused to be friends with Ali, whom Jenna saw as competition, she comments such as "Whisper, whisper, whisper. Almost feels like Alison's still here," when the girls are worriedly whispering with one another in the hall. The girls don't take the comments lightly. After the homecoming dance, when Emily is home from being hospitalized, Jenna visits Emily with her seeing eye dog, Shadow. She comes under the guise of being sympathetic to Emily's plight, bringing cookies to bed-ridden Emily (which Emily does sample, despite Spencer's distrust towards them later). She knows that Toby's psychological profile is missing because the cops went looking for it, and knows that the Liars have the file, having overheard them talking about it at Homecoming. She wants Emily to return the file to her, so that she can protect her secret of having forced her step-brother into a sexual relationship. Emily is open to fulfilling Jenna's request, as she feels partially responsible for Jenna's accident, something Jenna does not fail to mention repeatedly. Emily tries to get the file back, but cannot contact the girls while her mother is around. Aria throws the file into the river. (It seems the file makes its way into "'A's" hands anyway, when a figure is seen gingerly retrieving the pages from the water.) When Jenna asks for the file after Emily is back at Rosewood High, Emily vaguely tells her that the file is gone, and Jenna is put off, being put in the position where she is forced to trust Emily. Although Jenna is resentful towards Alison and her memory, Jenna volunteers a speech at Alison's memorial dedication in "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone." She shares only kind words, mentioning Alison's visit to her in the hospital, claiming that Alison made her stronger and more in touch with her identity When Jenna discovers that Toby likes Emily, she is very jealous. In "Salt Meets Wound," Jenna tells Toby she turned him in to the police so he would come home and continue their relationship. Later in "The New Normal," when Toby's house arrest bracelet is to be removed, she hails a taxi cab, so the two can ride there together. She is very upset when he declines her offer, choosing to go with Spencer in her car, rather than with her. Jenna offers to play flute for the school play, "The Bad Seed" and tells Mr. Fitz that she is fascinated with the play and its theme, the nature of evil. She is seen talking to Ian in the episode by a similar name, "The Badass Seed," taking a "Neuman's" shopping bag from him, the contents not revealed. With Mr. Fitz as her guide, Jenna writes an essay to be submitted to an essay contest with vague references to the event that blinded her. The essay centers around a blind girl that senses more than seeing people do. It seems from the essay that the incident that blinded her was not an accident, although it leads Mr. Fitz to believe her brother is guilty, not the girls. Ezra is fascinated by the story and believes it has a winning chance. At the end of the episode, Aria confides to Mr. Fitz about who the real perpetrators were. Jenna makes references to Aria's romantic relationship with Mr. Fitz, scaring Aria, because it is unclear how she knows about the couple. In "Someone to Watch Over Me," Jenna is seen with the owl that Hanna thought was a gift for her from Caleb. However it is a flashdrive that Jenna gave to Caleb to put information on and return to her. As the girls put the pieces together they realize that Jenna had been paying Caleb to spy on Hanna and look for a key in her house that she thought Alison had given to one of the girls. A hurt Hanna slaps Jenna for what she did and Jenna cries for it. Later, after discovering Jenna and Toby's relationship caught on tape, the girls realize what Jenna was seeking in hiring Caleb. They decide to approach her for answers. Jenna is very frightened, because she knows that she could easily go to jail for her crimes, so she seems genuinely contrite. She reveals that Alison indeed visited her in the hospital, but to threaten her to never tell anyone about her role in the prank or risk Alison's revealing the footage of Jenna sexually abusing her step-brother. Her supposed last words to Jenna were, "If you ever come back to Rosewood, I'll bury you." They feel her story explains why she would have spoken at Alison's memorial and attended her funeral, returning to Rosewood for Alison's burial instead. They are thus far satisfied by her story. However they did not know the extent of Jenna's deceptions and actions at that time. Season 2 It becomes clear that Garrett and Jenna are in a romantic relationship, when we see the two kissing. After Spencer's near death experience, the girls are taken to the precinct for questioning in "It's Alive." However, before taking the girls to the station, Garrett pulls over to review with the girls his expectation that they omit his involvement with bribing Ian from the story. Mysteriously, Jenna is secretly standing nearby as Garrett preps the girls for interrogation. Jenna takes a pottery class at Hollis College, alongside Aria. Aria pretends to be Anita, so as to hide her identity from Jenna. It is interesting to note that when she was talking to Aria, thinking she is Anita, she shows a much sadder and more vulnerable side then she usually does. She has made a beautiful pottery piece, but is frustrated that she cannot see anything, not even the shadows it produces when lit. Aria tries to comfort her and praise her work, but when Jenna discovers that it was Aria, she goes ballistic, screaming at her to get out. In "Surface Tension," Aria finds that pottery piece among Mike's belongings. She assumes that Mike stole it from the Cavanaugh house, but he is sure that he stole it from Garrett's apartment. This causes Aria to realize that Garrett cannot be trusted. In "Save the Date," the girls see Garrett pull up to Toby and Jenna's House in his car. It could go either way, considering Garrett's parents live across the street. However, Garrett heads for Jenna's place, and the girls follow to watch. Inside, Jenna removes her robe to reveal the black lace lingerie she was seen buying in an earlier episode. She removes her glasses, and the two start to kiss passionately. Garrett and Jenna do a lot of spying together in Garrett's sports car. There, they constantly refer to "The Jason Thing," an ill-defined incident that may or may not be linked to Alison's death. When Jason kisses Aria, Jenna expresses her fear that the two will hook up, and Jason will reveal his secret to Aria. The latest development is the possibility that Jenna will have a cornea replacement, which means that she may regain her vision at some point in the near future. Toby fills Spencer in on the details of the matter after she overhears Jenna discussing the possibility with a nurse, while all the girls are in Rosewood Community Hospital. In "I Must Confess," Jenna teases the girls after the assembly, asserting that Alison could have used the lesson on bullying. Emily shoots the same accusation back at Jenna and snidely tells her to move her walking stick. (Ouch.) In "Over My Dead Body," someone shows up to the precinct, prompting Garrett to say "You shouldn't be here." He was presumably talking to Jenna. Garrett then leads her to the room on the other side of the glass of the investigation room. He locks the door, and Jenna laments that she cannot see their faces. Jenna is eager to get with Garrett, but Garrett reminds her that he was patient enough to wait to get into the storage room; he can certainly wait a few more nights. Their conversation also reveals that they wrote the note to Jason, making him suspect that he had killed his own sister, and that Jason has figured out that he is not the culprit. Garrett gives Jenna a note and instructs her to take it home and burn it. Jenna asks whether it is page 5, and Garrett doesn't contradict her assumption. Before kissing Garrett goodbye, Jenna remarks, "She deserved to die like that." In the prequel episode, "The First Secret," Jenna is first mentioned by Toby in conversation to Emily. While unpacking some of Jenna's things from the moving truck, he describes her as someone who gets whatever she wants. Later, at the costume shop, Alison spots then-new girl Jenna buying her one costume -- a "Lady G." costume. She tries to intimidate her to buy a different one, declaring that that is her own costume choice for this year. The new girl noncommittally agrees to think about changing her decision, but turns her attention away from Alison. Before walking away, Alison offers her name, to which the girl replies that she already knows it, and her own name is Jenna. They smile pleasantly, if not falsely, at each other, and Alison strolls away. At Noel's bash, Alison notices Jenna dressed as Lady GaGa after all. And Noel, dressed as a gynecologist, goes right to her. When a Lady GaGa song starts playing, Ali approaches her herself. Jenna is flanked by boys, but they all scram when Alison orders them to. Alison offers to befriend Jenna, thereby making her popularity in Rosewood a sure thing. However, Jenna turns her down and says that she likes to pick her own friends. When Jenna saunters away victoriously, Mona declares her the best Gaga, and the two introduce themselves, seeming to start a friendship. Outside on the porch, a sulky Ali jealously calls Jenna a slut. Back in the party, Emily is seen slow-dancing with Ben on the dance floor. Jenna is seductively dancing nearby, and Emily ogles appreciatively at her curves and moves. Alison turns her eyes from one to the other, approaches Emily, and alludes to her secret sexual orientation. Jenna has yet to be seen during the second half of Season 2. She stayed home from school in "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares," but seems to have attended the swim meet after school. She argues with Garrett over the phone in "A Hot Piece of A" and refuses to let him in the house. Garrett says it was a mistake for them to bring a third person in on their plan. Later, she leaves for her eye surgery in Boston without Garrett. In "Let the Water Hold Me Down," it is revealed that Jenna went to "Kristen August Rehabilitation Center For The Blind" after the Jenna Thing happened. In "The Blond Leading the Blind," Hanna tries to console Mona about Noel. They decide to go to Rive Gauche to cheer up. Jenna overhears this and in the evening, she is seen talking to Noel very intimately in Rive Gauche. In Eye of the Beholder, Jenna's eye is bandaged implying that she got the surgery. During the episode, someone lures Jenna to the house of Jason DiLaurentis and then sets it on fire, trapping Jenna inside with the intent to murder her. She is rescued by Hanna, who happened to be near the DiLaurentis household. She goes to the hospital and has to stay there under observation. This marks the first time in the series that Jenna seems to be frightened. She asks to see Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. While they're in her hospital room, she asks if it's true that Hanna pulled her out of the fire. When Hanna confirms this, Jenna asks her why she did it and she seems grateful to Hanna. Hanna doesn't answer her question, but simply responds "You're welcome." Later in the episode, "A" is seen planting Garret's police badge at the scene of the fire, in order to implicate him in the attack on Jenna. Since Jenna is still in the hospital when this happens, she can be ruled out as the one behind the "A'" scheme. In "If These Dolls Could Talk," Jenna removes the bandage from her eye and cryptically begins to cry. Later, at school, she approaches the four main characters at their lunch table and apologizes for having hated them, saying that when Hannah pulled her out of the fire, she realized that people were capable of changing. However, her apology is met with suspicion by all four girls. She shares with them the "unfortunate results" of her surgery. Later, Toby comes into her room questioning her as to why Garrett is watching their house. She says she doesn't know, and asks him to close the curtains. She pulls a slip of paper from a box on her night table, and gives it to him. Telling him that it was given to her by Garrett and was told to keep it safe. She lies, playing stupid, and claiming to not know what it is. Toby opens it revealing it to be the missing Page 5 of Alison DiLaurentis's autopsy report. They then go to the police station to give it to the police. At the end, she is seen smacking a fly on her mirror and removes it's corpse, she turns back to her mirror with a sneaky smirk and continues to remove her makeup, revealing that she is indeed able to see. The surgery was successful after all, and for unknown reasons Jenna is lying to everyone and leading them to believe she is still 100% blind. In "UnmAsked," Jenna has a mysterious secret meeting with someone at a park, Jenna points out she'd always thought about that moment, and what she would say if she saw this stranger again. She gives something to him/her, and says, "They're all going to be at the party; you know what you need to do". She is later seen at the masquerade party spying on Aria, and seen talking to Lucas and the Black Swan. Season 3 In "It Happened 'That Night'," Jenna has been at music camp since the start of the summer. Later in the episode, Emily saw a car and remembered it from that night and after Emily gets a text, the person drives away In "Blood Is The New Black," After Spencer tells Hanna to go back to Mona, Jenna walks past. They begin to discuss if Lucas, Jenna and The Black Swan are involved. and when Jenna bumps into someone, Aria comments on how Jenna seems blinder than she was last year. Later in the episode Jenna asks Aria to be her accompanist for a musical performance. She seems to be very careful in approaching Aria; quickly stating that she recognized her ringtone so she won't figure out that she can see. When Emily is taking her English quiz, she sees a girl put her hair up the same way the driver had her hair "That Night". The next thing Emily remembered was seeing Jenna looking over smiling at someone next to her. Toby figures out that Jenna has been refilling her prescription for eye drops, even though her surgery didn't work. The girls decide set a trap to find out if Jenna can see; Spencer leaves the earring above the sink to see what Jenna's reaction would be. With two girls hiding and spying per stall, Jenna walks in and walks toward the sink. When she spots the earring she takes her glasses off and inspects it. The girls see that Jenna is not blind; as Jenna leaves the bathroom the girls argue over Jenna's sight. But Spencer says, "We can use this information against her." In "Kingdom of the Blind," Aria tells Jenna she's changed her mind about practicing and the plan is for her to come over after school. Aria agrees so she can snoop. Jenna asks Aria about Emily and how she is holding up. She then asks about Mona and Alison's grave. Jenna leaves the room and Aria spots what looks like a post-it she left for herself about at meeting the following day that somehow involves earplugs. Hanna and Aria follow Jenna to the doctor's office but when she comes out driving by herself so they follow her. At the end of the episode all the Liars confront her. Jenna tells the girls she's been able to see from the first operation and didn't tell anyone. It was the "only protection I had." Jenna said she thought Emily was so messed up that night that she wouldn't remember seeing her. Her plan was to take her home but Emily freaked out and jumped out of the car around 12:00 or 12:30. Jenna wants them to keep her secret because "I'm still a target." She thinks they owe her. In "That Girl is Poison," Jenna comes out about her being able to see for unknown reasons. When Spencer asks her why she says she feels a lot safer when she's in charge of what happens to her. She throws a party for her birthday at the coffee house. In "Crazy," CeCe calls Jenna and warns her not to date Nate. CeCe tells her she'll scratch her eyes out if she sees her with him and that CeCe's his girlfriend. In "The Kahn Game," her and Noel appear at his brother, Eric's, party. While Aria and Spencer are they play a game of "Truth". Her and Spencer face off and it leads up to Jenna asking Spencer where the video's are. Spencer she can have all the videos she wants when she reveals where Ali's body is. in "What Lies Beneath," She is seen by Nate and Emily at the Brew talking to Noel. when Noel goes to practice, Nate approaches her and tells her he has a gift for her but never had the chance to give it to her because she ditched him. Jenna ignores this and attempts to leave but Nate won't let her go by. Nate decides to leave but in the background you can see Jenna sit back down In "Single Fright Female," Hanna informs Ted has the video, and now her moms deciding what to do with it. She tells her she and her friends didn't give it to them, and Jenna just says we'll see what happens. When Nate discovers she had been faking being blind for a while, he calls her out and tells her not to act like she doesn't see him. Later she shows up at Emily's a little scared saying she needs to tell her something but seeing that she has company she just warns her to be very careful with who she spends time with and is seen getting into a cab and is possibly leaving town since the driver was putting luggage in the trunk. In "This Is A Dark Ride," Jenna is dressed up as a pirate. When Noel starts to choke, she shouts "do something". When Noel showed that it was a prank, she started laughing. In "She's Better Now," Jenna is mentioned by Spencer that she transferred schools. In "A DAngerous GAme " Jenna is seen at her house talking on her phone. Newspapers and mail are piled up on the front porch as if the house has been uninhabited for a while. Someone is watching her through the window and sends a text message as "A" with a meeting time and place. Jenna simultaneously receives a text message, gets off the phone, and looks out the window, but no one is there. We find out later in the episode that it was Spencer watching and taking photos of Jenna, but the text was sent to Toby. Jenna meets with Shana in the park and they appear to be very friendly. She tells Shana that "they" will all be there Friday and she knows what she needs to do. Shana asks about her doctor's appointment and Jenna implies she may be losing her sight again, with Shana telling her that even in her darkest days, she'll be there for her. While out for a run, Emily sees Melissa enter Jenna's house. Inside, Melissa and Jenna seem to be arguing with Jenna telling Melissa that "they have the tapes" and Melissa tells her that "those bitches will be at the lodge at 9." Melissa gives Shana a copy of the invitation. The night of the "party" Toby sees a girl in the woods just before he gets knocked out from behind. Many fans believe the girl he sees is Jenna but it has not been confirmed. We see the four liars and Mona driving back to Rosewood. They come upon Wilden's police car that Hanna and Aria previously pushed into a lake. The video recorder is playing the incident where Hanna's mom ran over Wilden, but this time they see that afterward, Jenna and Shana rushed over to his body and carried him away. Appearances Season 1 (15/22) *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls Season 2 (13/25) *It's Alive *My Name Is Trouble *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *The Blond Leading the Blind *The Naked Truth *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked Season 3 (8/24) *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *That Girl is Poison *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *This Is A Dark Ride *A Dangerous Game Season 4 (TBA/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Relationships Romances: Toby Cavanaugh Jenna is obsessed with Toby, whom she had forced into a sexual relationship in the past. She seems to still love Toby, and whenever he is with Emily, Spencer, or any other girl, she gets jealous. Garrett Reynolds In season one, Jenna is seen with Garrett Reynolds, whom she is in a secret relationship with. In "Save The Date," Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer find out about their relationship when they see the two kiss in front of Jenna's open bedroom window after they were sitting in Spencer's car waiting for Emily . Nate St. Germain Jenna now seems interested in Nate St. Germain, Maya's alleged cousin. She is seen flirting with him in "That Girl is Poison," where when she first see's him she constantly stares at him while he does the same. Up until she talks to him about drawing and she invites him to her birthday party they talk and flirt. Nate says shes intriguing. In "Crazy," Nate buys her a candle as a late birthday present and has a date with her. He asks Emily to get her something better than a candle for their date. Noel Kahn After Noel and Mona break up in Season 2, Jenna becomes close to Noel and it is implied that she is in fact dating him. They may have been together all summer, it is yet unclear. The girls are unsure as to why they broke up. They had been secretly spying on their relationship, making sure that Jenna didn't tell Mona that she kissed Noel twice during the period of Noel and Mona's relationship. They had been close, as if the two were keeping a secret, not just from Mona, but from the girls too. It appears it is about Ali's death. The girls are sure they overheard Jenna telling Noel that he couldn't tell anyone he played a big part in her death. Maybe Jenna was paying them. Telling Noel things, making sure they heard just to mess with their minds. Shana In "A DAngerous GAme" Jenna is on the phone talking with someone who is going to protect her. Later, Jenna meets Shana at the park and they hold hands as Jenna gives her instructions on what "she needs to do". Shana seems to be taking care of Jenna and watches over her. Friendships Ian Thomas She is seen talking to Ian in "The Badass Seed" as if she knows, but is not friends with him, possibly from the N.A.T. Club. Ian doesn't seem to like or trust Jenna, but they do have ties. She is also seen in Alison's house with Garret and Ian through a film that Ian is making in Alison's room which later shows Melissa come through the door yelling 'Where is she?!' Implying that she is friends with all of the N.A.T Club. Mona Vanderwaal She is seen talking to Mona in the first Halloween special. After Jenna's very sexual display of her lady Gaga costume, and Ali coming up to Jenna and trying to be friends, which Jenna refuses, Mona comes up to tell her that her costume is better then Ali's. Jenna smilingly tells her that she better not tell Ali, to which Mona says "she doesn't scare me." This makes Jenna smile a rather evil smile. However, what ever friendship that was implied shattered later on when Mona begins to hate Jenna because she stole Noel Kahn from her. Melissa Hastings She is seen talking to Melissa at the Masquerade ball in "UnmAsked". In "A DAngerous GAme" Jenna is seen talking to Melissa and Shana at her house regarding some mysterious videos. Notes *Jenna had sexually molested her step-brother Toby. Jenna is very sexually aggressive, as shown by her behavior at the Halloween party, and seems comfortable using sex as a way to control men. *She is blinded by a supposed prank gone wrong set up by Alison with the help of the other Liars. Towards the end of Season 2 she got eye surgery that restored her vision on at least one eye. However, she still lets everybody believe that she still can't see, with the exception of a mystery-person she meets up with in a park in the season 2 finale. *She paid Caleb to spy on Hanna in order to keep the secret of her having forced herself on her step brother Toby. *She put a note in Jason DiLaurentis' pocket saying "I know what you did." The note was intended to make him think he killed his sister Ali, which she knows he did not. *She was slapped by Hanna after Hanna finds out that Caleb was being paid by Jenna to get close to her and to spy on her. *Before her blindness Jenna was shown as having the capability of giving Ali competition for the Queen Bee-title, Ali gets intimidated and suggests that they team up instead, but Jenna refuses, saying that she prefers to pick her own friends. *Jenna can play the flute well. *Jenna's personality in the TV series is literally the opposite of her book persona. *Jenna uses a flashdrive in "Someone to Watch Over Me." It is unclear how she can operate it without seeing, but it is mentioned that she has a special computer for the blind. In the same episode, Jenna uses Caleb's locker combination, 2-1-4, to leave something in his locker. How she opened his locker without seeing is a mystery, as the number markings aren't indented very well. Another combination with numbers far from zero might have given her even more trouble. *Jenna thinks that Garrett Reynolds killed Ali. *Jenna is losing her sight again. *Jenna, Melissa, and Shana may have been responsible for the fire in "A DAngerous GAme" Theories There are many rumors that Jenna is "'A" and she is one of the girls' main suspects. Supporting points include: *Jenna may not be blind. She doesn't use the proper cane technique in "The Jenna Thing" and in "Reality Bites Me," Jenna leaned into her elevator reflection to apply her lipstick. But it has now been revealed that she was blind until she had the surgery in late season 2, now she can see. *The Lipstick she used in "Reality Bites Me," is the same color Alison used - Jungle Red. *The message left by "A" on Spencer's mirror in "Can You Hear Me Now?" is also the same color. *Jenna was seen sending a text in the last scene of "The Jenna Thing." *Alison visited Jenna in the hospital, they may have talked about more than what Jenna revealed to the Liars. *"A'" is born in 1994, as revealed by Anne Sullivan in "I Must Confess." Jenna is around seventeen, meaning she is the approximate age to be "'A". *Jenna was looking for a key Alison hid in a gift to Emily. The Liars, after finding the key and following the directions to a flashdrive, see footage of Jenna and Toby. *It is suggested that Jenna was the one who hired Logan Reed, after Spencer anonymously texted Ian to bring her the bribe money. *Jenna and Ian also know each other, as seen when Ian hands Jenna a package and when he calls her. *Jenna is also involved with Garrett Reynolds, a detective on Alison's murder case. *Both of them are included in "The Jason Thing" - Jenna slips Jason a note after Alison's disappearance saying "I Know What You Did" leading him to believe that he was responsible for Ali's Murder. This was revealed in "Over My Dead Body." *In "The First Secret," Jenna and Mona possibly started a friendship. When Ali greets Jenna in the costume shop, Jenna replies, stating that she knows who Alison is. Why Jenna May NOT be 'A' Although Jenna has been a main suspect as 'A' for most of the series, recent events suggest she is innocent. *She is far too obvious *Jenna has been shown to have major conflicts with both Toby (concerning their relationship) and Mona (Jenna stole Noel from her), who have both been revealed as members of The "A-Team". It does not make sense that she would work alongside them. *Jenna was blind for most of the series thus far, making it extremely difficult for her to perform the tasks required by The "A-Team". *The fact that Jenna's belief that Garrett killed Alison was incorrect, suggests that she doesn't know as much as she or the audience thought she knew. *In Single Fright Female, Jenna seemed to be concerned for Emily's well-being, warning her that Nate should not be trusted. She then left town in fear. These are not typical characteristics of an "A". *Jenna seems to be the target of someone as well, having been almost killed in an arson fire in late Season 2 after receiving a text to be in the DiLaurentis house. Assuming this was "A" who attempted the killing, it doesn't add up that Jenna would be on The "A-Team". *In between the events of This Is A Dark Ride and She's Better Now, Jenna had transferred out of Rosewood High School. This action makes it difficult for Jenna to keep an eye on the Liars, which she would want to do if she was 'A'. Quotes Gallery Jenna3.jpg 0122Jenna2.jpg Jenna-Marshall.jpg 1225771167pre.jpg imgres-1j.jpeg imgres-2j.jpeg imgres-3j.jpeg imgres-4j.jpeg|Jenna is blind, right? imgres-9j.jpeg imgres-10j.jpeg imgres-11j.jpeg imgres-12j.jpeg Pll spf2 jenna.jpg Pretty-little-liars-2x13-the-first-secret-jenna-marshall-cap mid.jpg JennaM.jpg jenna586.png jenna272.jpg jennam74.png jennamarshal87.jpg jenna828.png tumblr_m8ndj7cP8x1rwanino4_250.jpg Scarf1-1.png jenna_print_dress.jpg tumblr_malwtl47eK1qf4kww.jpg tumblr_lq3lxeIfmM1qadzw5o1_500.jpg 2012-08-26_2021.png tumblr_m3hh2tdt7j1qe7hxko1_500.png tumblr_m5uosmpOG71qh9pcao6_250.jpg tumblr_lmywqo3enU1qi7i1p.jpg 2012-10-26_1417_001.png 2013-03-19_2126.png|Jenna meets Shana at the park 2013-03-19_2129.png 2013-03-19_2132.png Navigational Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Category:Cavanaugh Family Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:People with Affairs Category:Females Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Suspects of being the Demented Doll Category:Suspects of Being Red Coat Category:Season 4 Category:LGBT Characters Category:B-Team